Your Love Gives me Hope
by Brilliant.Red
Summary: I notice. I notice them all. And I gave them a little bit of hope. OC
1. Hope

**Your Love Gives me Hope.**

I am here everyday. Sitting in the park, people watching. I don't know why, but it is something I have always loved to do.

The more you watch people, the more you learn about them. The problems they have, the problems they think no one notices.

But I notice. I notice them all.

All they want is someone to notice. Someone to care. Someone to tell them they can count on them.

Someone to let them know that they have hope.

I could name them all. There's the black haired boy who cuts himself, never quite getting over what happened so many years ago. The blonde haired boy who is abused, because of who he is, a hero no one will acknowledge. The pink haired girl who hates herself for things that only she notices. The blonde haired girl who lies to hide her horrible secrets. The "big" kid who hates himself, because everyone makes fun of his size. The lazy boy, who is always expected to be more then he is, because of his IQ. The lavender eyed cousins, that live without wanting to live, because without freedom is without a life. The dog lover, who, everyday, is afraid of losing the most important thing to him after one accident. The bug boy, who is always alone, because everyone thinks he is strange. The youthful teen, who only wants to be the greatest, even if he can't do what everyone else can. The weapon master, who is in love with someone who will never even notice she exists, and the red head who is hated, and alone, because everyone is afraid of him.

They are good at what they do. Good at hiding behind a facade of happiness, and laughter. If you were to really look, though, you would notice the sadness, and loneliness hidden deep within their eyes. You would notice the look pleading for someone out there to help them, even if only a little.

They all need hope.


	2. Sasuke

**Sasuke.**

I'm sitting here, as always, but today someone joins me. Next to me is Sasuke. All he does is sit there next to me in silence. He doesn't know why I bothered to ask him to come. He figured I was like all the other girls. The ones who know nothing about him, but claim to love him anyway.

They don't know what true love is.

Finally, he breaks the silence.

"You asked me to come here, and all you do is sit there staring at people. I can leave-"

"No," I interrupt, "I asked you to come for a reason." I turn slightly, to look at him, "I know you don't know me, but I've noticed. I've noticed your arms for awhile now. Hiding them behind your arm warmers... You thought no one would notice, but I did."

He looks at me silently. "So what now?"

I touch him softly on his hand, "You have so many people who love you. So many who care. If only they knew what you were doing, they would beg you to stop. They love you, and care about you. If not for them... Stop for yourself. You need hope. I know what happened has affected your life, but you need to live for yourself now. I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

"A favor for a stranger?" He looks me in the eyes, "Okay." His sad eyes... They wait for me to tell him.

"I want you to come to this spot everyday. I don't want to see anymore. Understood? No more."

He smiles slightly.

"Thank you."


	3. Naruto

**Naruto.**

I walk into the almost empty ramen shop, sitting next to a blonde haired boy, with a bright smile upon his face. A smile that is clearly fake.

He looks at me. He doesn't recognize me as someone he has seen before, that much is obvious. He finishes slurping down his noodles, ordering a bowl right after me.

We wait in silence.

"Naruto," I say quietly, but audible. He looks at me, his big eyes curious.

"Hey lady. How'd you know my name?" He asks, not as loud as he usually would've talked, I noticed.

I looked at him for a moment, "I've noticed."

He looks at me confused. Sweet Naruto, I don't understand how anyone could be cruel to someone like him. Someone looking for a place in this big world.

"You act happy, Naruto-kun, but you aren't. I know why too. The villagers still treat you horribly, but... You are a hero Naruto. You saved this village, without a choice. Without you, this village would've been destroyed. People don't see that, but you need to continue on. Become Hokage, and become noticed. All you need is a little hope, and you can do it. I want to see you actually happy for once. So do me a favor."

Naruto looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes, "What do you need?"

"I want you to continue to become stronger for me. I want you to continue to be the person you are, and I want you to look around you. There are a lot of people who care for you. Those are the only ones you should care anything about. Do you understand me, Naruto-kun?"

He nods, "I understand."

The ramen arrives, and I just look at it before pushing the bowl over to Naruto, "Here," I get up, and smile at him.

"I hope to see you around," I say, and leave.

"You will," Naruto whispers, "Lady, you will."


	4. Sakura

**Sakura.**

I walk into the store. It was such a girly store if you asked me. So many colors, and so many girls longing to fit into one size lower.

I walk around a little longer, it was kind of hard to spot her, but I did.

"Sakura," I called, and she turned around, and looked at me strangely.

"Do I know you?" She asked politely, and in a confused manner.

"No, but I know you. I've noticed. What you've been doing to yourself, and it isn't healthy. I know you would disagree with me, but... You are beautiful. Did you know that?"

Sakura looked down, "You've noticed? Are you going to, you know, tell anyone?" She asked timidly.

"I wouldn't if my life depended on it. I need you to see what you are doing isn't good for you, you don't need to do this. It's noticeable, you know. Soon everyone will know about it," I told her quietly.

"I need to... I need to be better... Why do you care so much for a stranger? We don't know each other."

I chuckled, and looked at her with a soft smile, "Everyone could use a little hope."

I looked through the racks of clothes, and found exactly what I was looking for. I pulled out a dress. It wasn't short, but it wasn't too long. It was silk, and a nice soft green, with pink cherry blossoms on it.

"Sakura, will you do me a favor?"

She looked at me nervously before nodding.

"Try on this dress, would you?" I asked, giving her a smile of encouragement.

As she stepped in the dressing room I waited, until she opened the door to let me in. Inside was a huge mirror. Perfect.

Standing behind her, we both looked into the mirror. I looked at her reflection. The dress fit perfectly.

"Sakura... You're telling me that this young women standing in front of me is not, in anyway, beautiful?"

She looked at me in the mirror, and bit her lip. Slowly, one tear slid down her face.

"I am." I smiled at her, and handed her the money necessary for buying the outfit.

"Do me another favor?" I asked smiling at her.

She sniffed, "What?" She asked softly.

"No matter what anyone tells you, you are beautiful. Always believe that. And... Buy this dress, you look amazing," I smiled at her, turned around and left the dressing room.

"I feel beautiful. Thanks to you..."


	5. Ino

**Ino.**

I sat across the street on a bench next to a flower shop. I watched as the both exited the house, the house they spent the night in together, after what was most likely a one-night stand. Looking slightly flustered they fixed their clothes, and I watched their exchange until he walked down the street, and out of sight.

Seeing someone waiting at the family flower shop, Ino hurried over, and unlocked the door.

"Sorry for the wait, I didn't know someone would be here this early," She said letting me through the glass doors.

"That's quite alright. I don't mind... What kind of flowers are these?" I asked, looking at one that caught my eye. It was a beautiful vibrant yellow.

"It's a freesia, it means innocence. Do you like it?" I looked at her seriously after she answered my question.

"Yes... Ino-chan... I've noticed," She looked at me confused for a moment, she didn't have a clue what I was talking about, "The men," I clarified.

"The men?" She asked. She was playing innocent. She is very bad at that.

"All the guys you meet at night, take home, and then the next day they leave and never come back. Ino, I know why you do it. I guess it's pretty obvious, right? You want someone to love you, am I correct?" She looked at me, and nodded slowly, "This is not the way to go about it. If anything... This secret will ruin your chances. All you need is a little hope, and believe that one day you will meet that one guy. One day you'll be truly happy."

Ino looked at me, "Why do you care anyway? Why does it matter to you?"

I smiled, "I guess I'm just kind- hearted, but think about this. What would your friends and family think if they knew you did this? Do you even think about the consequences? You need to stop this... It isn't good for you, physically or emotionally."

It didn't seem to mean much to her, "I would like to buy these flowers, anyway. I know someone I could give it to."

Ino sighed, and walked over to the cash register, taking my money, and handing me my flowers. I looked at it.

Before I left, "Ino," She looked at me, and I handed her the flower, "You gave away one thing that is very special to most people. You can change though. You can fix all your mistakes. All you need is a little hope. It meant innocence, right? Think of this flower as your second chance, and know that people out there do care enough to help you."

I turned around, and before walking out the doors I said, "It's in the past, look forward to your future. I hope to see you married one day to someone you love."

When I left I caught the smile Ino had on her once heart broken face.

* * *

So, I'm not sure about this story. Should I continue it? Please let me know!

-BR.


End file.
